happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 17: Care Or Don't Erik
With Mumble and the gang walking back to Emperor Land, both Mumble and Erik had one question, but Erik said it first. “Ma, what is singing?” Erik asked. “Well son, singing is one of the key aspects of life, we sing to entertain, but there is a unique song within all of us that will help us in our later lives, we call those heartsongs.” “Do I have a heartsong?” “Why of course, we all have one, you just got to find it.” Gloria reassured, “Well, what happens if you can't sing?” Erik asked as they were going through the entrance of Emperor Land “Well, it used to be that if you couldn't sing, then your not penguin, but-” Gloria was soon interrupted by others asking questions, it looked as if Seymour told everyone about what happened. So she calmed everyone down and spoke. “Okay everyone, I think you all know about... yeah, so we've decided to sing and dance our introductory song to Mumble and see if he remembers, all right everyone, in positions.” “5...4...5,4,3,2 Penguins of the world unite, Strength in numbers, we can get it right, One time! (We are a part of the rhythm nation) With Music by my side, To break the other line, Let's work together to improve our way of life, (penguins of the world) This is the test, No struggle, no progress, Lend a feather, Help a brother do his best, Let's dance, let's shout, shake your body down to the ground Let's dance, let's shout, shake your body down to the ground..." Mumble started to dance, and soon got used to it, finding that he felt comfortable by it. “Hey Gloria, looks like I'm a great dancer.” “Yeah, you would be, since you were the one who found it.” Meanwhile, Erik was looking to see if there was anyone like him, when all of a sudden he bumped into someone. “Whoa, watch it the- Oh, you must be Mumble's son.” She said with an obviously feminine voice. “Wait, how did you know that? We've never even met?” Erik asked, confused at what she said. “Well, you do have the unique blue eyes that Mumble has, so I determined that you were his son, I'm Boadicea but others call me Bo, nice to meet you.” Bo said with a soft tone. “I'm Erik, nice to meet you too Bo.” “Who's this then Bo?” A new chick said with a masculine voice, as he walked toward the group. “This is Erik, he's Mumble's son, so be nice to him.” Bo said sternly “Okay, so what brings you here Erik?” “Well, I-I was just looking to see if there were others like me.” “Well, we'd be delighted to be your friends.” Both Atticus and Bo said in unison before an awkward silence came around the group. “Well, I do feel bad for what happened to Mumble, after all, he doesn't know anything about what he's done.” Bo said with a sad tone, making Erik confused. “What do you mean 'what he's done'? It's not like he's done anything extraordinary, right?” Erik asked, Bo and Atticus glanced at each other. “Well, he's done many things that we still can't believe, for instance-” Bo was interrupted by A loud screech, which echoed through out the land, making Erik, Bo and Atticus confused until- “Mumble!” Everyone shouted, it was then that Erik felt like he needed to tell his father something, with barely any knowledge about him, he went up to his father. “Hey there dad.” “Oh, hello there Erik, is there anything you need son?” Mumble asked “Yeah, it's just that, I think I know who you are.” “Go on then.” Mumble said, hoping to hear something great. “Well, from what I know, you are a songless mutant that shouldn't be alive!” Erik shouted causing everyone to stop dancing and singing, bringing a deafening silence. “What do you mean Erik?” Mumble asked, obviously hurt by what he said. Erik ignored the comment. “What I also don't get is how you and Ma ever became a couple. I mean a songless freak and a singing queen, I don't think that can mix, for I know, you should just walk away from here, and die.” Erik shouted, still not noticing the fact that everyone was looking at him. And, with all of his energy, Erik jumped up to be level with Mumble, and smacked him, causing Mumble to loose balance and fall onto the hard ice. “Anything else you want to say?” Mumble said as he got up. “Yeah, you shouldn't be a father, and you shouldn't be with Ma.” Erik said angrily, just as Gloria stormed over to Erik. “Erik! Why did you-” Gloria said, but was interrupted by Mumble “Gloria, don't punish him. He's told the truth.” Mumble said with a depressed tone. “Wait, you've got your memory, don't you?” Mumble nodded. “Well, it's not the truth Mumble-” “Yes it is.” Mumble said, before getting a heart-shaped ice carving, with the names 'Mumble' and 'Erik on it, before he threw it higher than last time, before falling back down and smashing into pieces. “Every time I try to help Respect I get none I try to ignore but Kindness is my only defence My days here are not welcomed You have taken me off my feet So now I have no choice but to Open my mind and Never come back I was brave but now I'm not And the ones I loved now become my demise My pride is no longer needed here Sometimes I thought I would be good Or else I would be bad at being a father Right when my hopes were high Regret pulled me down You taught me I'm not welcome here anymore From here I go back Or find the new Right before you get me again Broken hearts is what you've caused Regret fills my mind and soul Erik I finally know what I am And you were right about me Kindness I tried but It only just made things worse Never is it getting better Gloria I hope you know And now I can see what Promises do when they break Regret chills me down Or it just breaks me My heart no longer has room In time you'll see Can you forgive I think not Erik I'm sorry I was brave but now I'm not And the ones I loved now become my demise My pride is no longer needed here Sometimes I thought I would be good Or else I would be bad at being a father Right when my hopes were high Regret pulled me down You taught me I'm not welcome here anymore From here I go back Or find the new Right before you get me again Have my courage to guide you for Understanding what fate can do Right when it gets tough Time for me to go now but I'm still here In my mind you're forgiving me Now but my heart tells me otherwise Gloria could never beat you at hurting me You're my fate and guidance Of the truth of myself Understanding I have and it feels Right to feel so wrong Finally I've found my truth Erik I hope you have a good life Erik I feel like you'll be good Luck is what you and me need from now I've had enough of waiting forever Never am I coming back Gloria take care of our Son now for he's got a lot to learn I was brave but now I'm not And the ones I loved now become my demise My pride is no longer needed here Sometimes I thought I would be good Or else I would be bad at being a father Right when my hopes were high Regret pulled me down You taught me I'm not welcome here anymore I was brave but now I'm not And the ones I loved now become my demise My pride is no longer needed here Sometimes I thought I would be good Or else I would be bad at being a father Right when my hopes were high Regret pulled me down You taught me I'm not welcome here anymore” “Oh, and Christina?” “Yes?” “Sing a sad song please.” Mumble said, before Cristina sang.” “Today I'm Gonna write a sad song, I'm gonna make it really long So that everyone can see, That I'm very unhappy. I wish I wasn't always wrong I wish it wasn't always my fault But the finger that you're pointing Has knocked me on my knees And all you need to know is I'm so sorry it's not like me, It's maturity that I'm lacking So don't, don't let me go Just let me know that growing up goes slow I wonder what my mom and dad would say, If I told them that I cry each day. But it's hard enough to live so far away. I wish I wasn't always cold I wish I wasn't always alone When the party is over, How will I get home? And all you need to know is I'm so sorry it's not like me, It's maturity that I'm lacking So don't, don't let me go Just let me know that growing up goes slow If all the rules were made to bend And you swore you were my friend Now I have to start all over again Cause no one's going to take your place And I'm scared I'll never save All the pieces of a love we made And I'm so sorry, it's not like me It's maturity that I'm lacking So don't, don't let me go Just let me know that I can slip and fall And you won't let me go Just let me know that growing up goes slow And I'm so sorry It's not like me It's maturity that I'm lacking So don't, don't let me go Just let me know that growing up goes slow.” And slowly, but surely, Mumble walked away from Emperor Land. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions